


Cooperative Contact Sports

by onemechanicalalligator



Series: Topics in Romance and Recovery [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Eating Disorder Recovery, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemechanicalalligator/pseuds/onemechanicalalligator
Summary: He didn’t know it was possible tofeelthis much, and it’s kind of altering his entire worldview.Troy and Abed have the apartment to themselves for the next 24 hours.Anything could happen.Part of the "Topics in Recovery and Romance" series, but can be skipped with no continuity issues if smut is not your thing.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: Topics in Romance and Recovery [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775179
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	Cooperative Contact Sports

Troy and Abed exit the Dreamatorium and Troy is hit with the knowledge that they have an amazing future ahead of them, and that includes the next 72 hours they have to spend together before he goes back to sailing around the world, and _that_ includes 24 hours that are just for the two of them, with the apartment all to themselves until Annie comes home tomorrow morning. They plan to use the time to reconnect, to make up for lost time, to be Troy and Abed together.

It starts with _Inspector Spacetime,_ of course, and buttered noodles and Special Drink, which Abed hasn’t had in 17 days, and the meal is easy and comfortable. Troy makes a point not to look at Abed while he eats, because he figures Abed has had enough of that in the very recent past, and when they’ve both finished eating Abed flashes him a smile that says, _Check it out, I did it,_ and Troy returns a grin that means, _I know you did, and I’m so proud of you._

They migrate to the blanket fort, and Troy is telling Abed about life on the boat, and Abed is chiming in with mental hospital stories that are allowed to be funny now that Abed’s home. Troy's head rests on Abed's shoulder and Abed has his arm wrapped around Troy's back and Troy doesn't notice that they've been slowly moving closer and closer to each other until his whole body is smashed against Abed. 

When Troy finishes the story he’s been telling, Abed reaches over with his free hand and pulls Troy's face towards his own. He's gentle, giving Troy the opportunity to move away if he wants to, but Troy doesn’t. He just lets Abed guide his chin until their mouths are touching, then opening, and it’s as mindblowing as the first time they kissed, which was only a few hours ago. He wonders if he’ll ever get used to this, and kind of hopes he doesn’t. 

Troy has never done this before. He's kissed people, sure. But never in his life has he felt this kind of passion, this desperate need to be with a person, to be touching them, tasting them. He's been fantasizing about this since he got the first hint that Abed shared his feelings. He's been dreaming about it much longer than that. He didn’t know it was possible to _feel_ this much, and it’s kind of altering his entire worldview.

All of these thoughts fly out of his mind as Abed shifts them into a position where Troy is now completely on top of Abed, his legs sliding into place on either side of Abed’s skinny hips and his hands braced on the floor, and Troy stares down at him with wide eyes.

“Is this okay?” Abed murmurs, and Troy lunges at him, kissing him hard and sloppy.

 _“Yes,”_ he gasps when he pulls away.

“What about this?” Abed slips his hands underneath Troy’s shirt and runs them across Troy’s stomach, then his back. 

“Mmm,” Troy replies incoherently, and pulls his shirt off, tossing it on the floor, and Abed swallows hard. 

They continue to kiss and move, sometimes lazy, sometimes frantic. Abed grabs Troy close and then rolls them over so he’s on top now, and the sight of Abed gazing down on him makes Troy's heart race.

“Can I?” Troy asks breathily, and tugs at Abed’s shirt, and Abed freezes.

“Yes,” he says hesitantly.

“Abed. You can say no. I won’t ever make you do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“No, I want you to. I really want you to. Just...please don’t freak out and I promise we’ll talk about it later, okay?” Abed’s voice is hoarse and Troy can’t tell how much of it is panic and how much is lingering arousal.

“Okay,” Troy says, simply. He thinks he knows what Abed is worried about; they talked about it in their letters. Right now all he wants is for Abed to feel good, to _make Abed feel good._ He gently pulls Abed down on top of him and holds him there for a minute, the two of them breathing together, and when he feels Abed relax a little, Troy kisses him deeply, as if to say, _you’re safe with me, I promise._

Abed leans back and pulls his shirt off in one fluid movement. The first thing Troy notices is how thin Abed is, much thinner than the last time Troy saw him without a shirt. The second thing Troy notices is the cluster of scars on Abed’s left upper arm, and the small dots around them where they’d been stitched. The third thing Troy notices is the look of absolute vulnerability on Abed’s face, and without even thinking he grabs Abed's hand and drags him up to the bed. Troy lays on top of him the way he used to do when Abed would have a meltdown, back before they were even together. It wasn’t weird then and it isn’t weird now, it’s just warm and familiar, and they stay there in silence for what feels like a very long time.

“Thank you,” Abed finally whispers.

“You’re welcome,” Troy replies. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Troy scoots off of Abed and stands up, and Abed follows. Troy wraps his arms around Abed and squeezes again, just to get his point across, and then Abed surprises him by grabbing his shoulders and pushing him up against the only solid wall in the blanket fort and kissing him so intensely Troy sees stars.

“Okay?” Abed asks, his voice rough.

“Yeah,” Troy sputters. “Um. Very, very okay.”

They continue to kiss, and Abed pushes his knee between Troy's thighs, and Troy moans, surprising himself. He feels Abed smile against his mouth. Troy thrusts into Abed and now it’s Abed who makes a sound, only his is more of a whimper, and Troy thinks, _this is the hottest moment of my life._

Troy loses all track of time and space. Nothing matters but Abed’s mouth on his mouth, Abed’s body on his body. He runs his hands over Abed’s back, his chest, memorizing every arch and every angle. Abed deftly unbuttons Troy’s pants and pushes them to the floor, and Troy kicks them off into a corner somewhere. When Troy reaches to reciprocate, Abed pulls his mouth away from Troy’s.

“Same rules as earlier,” he whispers, and then they’re kissing again, and Troy doesn’t have a clue what Abed is talking about until he undoes the button and Abed’s skinny jeans fall straight to the floor, too big for his frame, and Troy sees that his hips and thighs are littered with more scars. 

Troy kisses Abed harder, so hard their teeth crash together, so Abed knows that it doesn’t matter to him, not right now. Right now all he wants is _this._ He grasps Abed’s hips, pulls them snug against his own, and the friction feels like an electric shock, leaving Troy gasping and Abed digging his fingers into Troy’s back.

They continue making out and grinding against one another, and Troy can’t believe this is happening, can’t believe this is real, that he’s doing this with Abed, because he loves Abed and Abed loves him and nothing, _nothing has ever felt like this before._

He can’t stop himself crying out when he comes, his arms around Abed, clinging to him as he feels himself shatter into a million pieces. He stays motionless for a minute, limp and breathless, and Abed dances his fingers along Troy’s back and up his neck, and then he runs them through Troy’s hair, and it feels incredible.

Troy looks up at Abed and smiles, kisses him long and slow, and then carefully turns them so that Abed is now the one against the wall. Troy slips one hand in between their bodies, and Abed shifts so that he fits into Troy’s palm, and they gradually find a rhythm. Troy kisses Abed’s mouth, his face, his neck, like he’s claiming Abed, marking him. 

“Oh,” Abed gasps, shuddering, and then he goes completely still. Troy pulls him into his arms and holds him, and then Abed breaks away and slowly slides down the wall to the floor. He glances up at Troy and pats the spot next to him, and Troy joins him. He lays his head on Abed’s shoulder and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together, and they sit for a while, fuzzy and spent, and soon both of them are asleep.

Troy wakes first and makes his way to the shower, and a few minutes later there’s a soft knock on the door.

“You can come in,” Troy calls, and Abed enters the bathroom.

“Sorry,” Abed says. “I was just…”

“Get in here,” Troy interrupts, and after only a moment’s hesitation, Abed does.

They shower and kiss and shower and kiss, and eventually they make their way back to the blanket fort and collapse on the bottom bunk, both wrapped in towels. 

Troy reaches over and traces a finger gently down one of the scars on Abed’s arm. 

“When?” he asks softly, and he hopes it won’t upset Abed.

“Right before Jeff found me passed out in that supply closet,” Abed says. “They stitched them at the hospital. I don’t remember it. Any of it. I think I blocked out all the parts I was conscious for.”

“It’s cool that you can talk about it now. I remember when you couldn’t.”

“It wasn’t that long ago.” Abed shrugs.

“You’re awesome, you know that?” 

“I’ll take your opinion into consideration.”

Troy reaches for a pillow and throws it at Abed, and Abed throws it back, and they collapse into a mess of towels and limbs and laughter and kisses, and they still have 20 hours before Annie comes home.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious, this is the song I associate with this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1a50gDS7Dk


End file.
